


Laser Light Show!

by Eyebrow_Scronch



Series: Twst Short Stories bc writing big stories scares me [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, Gen, I wrote this just for fun, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’ve cut it into 3 parts now!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yuu makes a bad decision, grim is just an angry flaming cat, this is basically anything that can go wrong with a laser pointer, uuuhhhh let’s see..., yeah i upped the rating to let Yuu swear but it’s not too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyebrow_Scronch/pseuds/Eyebrow_Scronch
Summary: Yuu gets a little carried away with a lazer pointer.
Series: Twst Short Stories bc writing big stories scares me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114376
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	1. Part 1

When Yuu was unexpectedly thrust into this bizarre new world, they didn’t have much on them. All of their important possessions were left behind. The only things that made the journey over with them, were the clothes on their back, and a few stray objects from their pockets.

They were typical, everyday items, such as a handful of loose change and some crumpled candy wrappers.

The only mildly interesting thing they had brought along with them, was a small laser pointer. It wasn’t anything remarkable, just a tiny, battery powered cylinder attached to a keychain. It was nothing that would help them return home, so it was quickly put aside and forgotten about.

Weeks later, Yuu and Grim sat bored one evening after a long day of Night Raven’s familiar hijinks. The prefect gazed up at the yellowing ceiling, contemplating their very existence, while their furry companion searched the room for something to do. 

“Hey Yuu, what’s this thing?”

Grim held up the metal tube, testing each button with his paws.

“It’s just my old laser pointer,” they said, holding out a hand. “Here, let me show you how it works.”

They shone the small beam, and a tiny red dot stood out against the aged wallpaper.

“Pretty cool, right?” Yuu asks, turning to face their dormate.

“…”

But Grim didn’t respond. Instead he stared intensely at the dot, his pupils dilating twice their original size. He crouched down on all fours, steadying himself into striking position.

Oh my god, the prefect thought to themselves, He really is just an angry, flaming cat!

Quickly, Grim pounced, throwing his entire body at the wall. Yuu watched as he desperately tried to corner the elusive dot, with each failure doing nothing but grow his determination.

This went on for several more giggle filled minutes, before the prefect finally turned off the beam. Slowly, Grim came back to his senses.

“What was that?!” He asked, still a little disoriented.

“Maybe we should be done with this for now,” they chuckled, moving to put away the small key chain.

“Wait!” He cried, “Turn it back on!”

Yuu paused. 

“Hmm? You want it back on?”

The little monster smirked as he put a paw to his chest.

“The Great Grim won’t be bested by some stupid light,” he boasted, “Turn it back on, sidekick!”

The prefect suppressed a giggle, flicking the beam back to on.

“Alright, if you insist…”

…

If a tall, horned fae happened to be wandering around Ramshackle’s courtyard that night, he might have heard various noises coming from inside the building.

Such noises might include several loud crashes, followed by uncontrollable laughter.

He might have also decided, that it was none of his business, and continued on his stroll around the school.


	2. Part 2

The next day, Yuu and Grim were tired.

The two had lost track of time playing with the laser pointer, and had ended up going to bed rather late. They’d both fallen asleep several times in their classes, earning reprimands from each teacher. Professor Trein had been particularly harsh, assigning them an extra essay on top of their current workload.

This had now caused Grim to be tired and irritable, which was never a good combination.

Honestly, Yuu should have expected something like this to happen. 

The pair had been walking through the courtyard. Grim was perched on the prefect’s shoulder, loudly complaining about the extra work they had received.

“I don’t wanna write a whole essay!” he whined, sprawling out dramatically. “Do you know how hard it is to hold a pen with these paws?”

Yuu giggled, poking each toe pad on his outstretched paw. “If you’d like, I can help. I’ll scribe for you, as long as you promise to actually put in some effort.”

Grim considered it for a moment, but still remained unconvinced.

“But it’s so boring, and it takes forever!” He grumbled.

“I'll tell you what,” the prefect offered, “how about I make us a snack to eat while we work?”

He seemed to brighten at this.

“Fine, but we’re having those tuna sandwiches you made last week!”

Yuu sighed, but ended up agreeing. They didn’t mind tuna, but after eating it so often, they were a little sick of it.

Grim let out a cheer, leaping off their shoulders and onto the ground. He began to sprint towards the dorm, too lost in his fantasies of food to realize what was happening around him.

Yuu, however, could see what was about to happen. They watched as Grim scampered around absentmindedly, running straight into the path of another student.

“Grim wait-” 

They called out, but it was too late. The walking student tripped over Grim’s small body, sending them both to the path below with a thud.

They watched the two fallen figures struggle to try to pick themselves back up.

More importantly, Yuu watched as one, incredibly annoyed Leona Kingscholar stood up from the ground, glaring daggers at a dazed Grim.

Yuu wondered if they had been an awful person in a past life, and this was karma’s way of punishing them for it. That would be the only way to explain their increasingly bad luck.

“You have a lot of nerve, furball,” growled Leona, trying to dust himself off.

Grim, who might have been slightly concussed, took the threat as a challenge.

“Hey, who are you calling furball?!” He shot back. “You’re the one that tripped over me!”

Leona sent the monster a dangerous look. 

“Well, if you’d watched where you were going, instead of dancing around like an idiot, I wouldn’t have touched you.” He said threateningly. “After all, most people tend to steer clear of rodents.”

By now, Grim had realized just who he had tripped, and was starting to regret his retorts. The problem, however, was that he also had a very large ego, that had just taken a hit.

“I’m no rodent! I’m the Great Grim, and you should show some respect!”

There was a portion of Yuu’s mind that had grown so jaded to these occurrences, that it compared the situation to alley cats that they sometimes heard fighting. The other, more sane part of their mind, was screaming, “Go save your roommate from a sandy death!!!”

The prefect carefully moved closer, trying to think of a way to defuse the situation. The sounds of bickering grew more heated by the second. 

It was then that they remembered the laser pointer sitting in their pocket. Maybe they could distract their flaming companion long enough to save him. Even after last night’s hours of ‘training’, he still was not immune to the call of the red speck.

They pulled out the small device and shone the beam on the ground near Grim’s feet, not knowing the consequences of such an act.

For a moment, everything was still, as if it was the calm before the storm.

At first, the prefect thought it hadn’t worked, but slowly, they saw their dorm mate’s pupils grow.

Pleasantly surprised at their plans success, Yuu began to move the small dot towards them, an entranced Grim in tow.

What they were not ready for, however, was an equally captivated Leona, also creeping towards the light.

“Holy shit.”

Carefully, they moved the beam back away from them, making sure their eyes weren’t just playing tricks on them. 

Sure enough, the pair crept back as well.

“This is really happening.”

At that point, Yuu really should have just flicked off the beam. Every instinct in their brain screamed at them to turn it off, and put this whole ordeal behind them. But they didn’t.

Maybe it was the small voice of vengeance, whispering at them to continue. After all, Leona had caused quite a few of the prefect’s problems here at school, and almost twice as many bruises. Or perhaps, they had become a little drunk with the power that this new knowledge brought.

It was most likely just the shock of their current situation that prevented Yuu from ending the madness.

Either way, it did nothing but escalate.

Yuu only spiraled further when Leona began to crouch down to the ground, mirroring Grim’s current position. 

His tail twitched back and forth, waiting to strike. His eyes were glued to his current target, following each movement with an intense focus. 

Like some out of body experience, the prefect watched their arm move on its own accord, slightly wiggling the dot. Their eyes somehow seemed to grow wider at this, something Yuu had not thought possible.

Then, in unison, the pair pounced. 

It was a mess of hands and paws, each desperately chasing after an impossible goal. They pursed the dot all across the cobblestone pathway, conviction growing by the second. 

Yuu was in a haze, not quite in control of their actions as they sent the light zigzagging in every direction. There was no stopping this chaos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi, remember when I said I’d post this in less than 24 hours, and that was like a month ago???
> 
> Yeah sorry about that. But we’re here! And I’ve cut this up into three parts now, because I have no regard for my mental health!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Expect the next part in the coming future, but I have no real clue when.
> 
> Also, thanks for all the kudos??? Where did y’all come from??? Just imagine me giving you each a little kiss on the head. Mwah!


End file.
